<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destroy Me [Podfic] by Drarry_Quite_Contrary, wheelsmcgraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145975">Destroy Me [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary'>Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsmcgraw/pseuds/wheelsmcgraw'>wheelsmcgraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam Discord Humpday Headcanon [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gay Marcus Flint, Gay Oliver Wood, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch Locker Rooms, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Pining Oliver Wood, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quidditch, Secret Crush, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsmcgraw/pseuds/wheelsmcgraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This was their year. Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup. If only Oliver could just get Marcus Flint out of his head.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Podfic read by Wheelsmcgraw</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam Discord Humpday Headcanon [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destroy Me [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396704">Destroy Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div><p>
      <strong><span class="u">*All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling*</span></strong>
   </p>
<p>
      <b>SO MANY thanks to Wheelsmcgraw for your lovely performance!!! &lt;3 Thank you, my darling!
   </b></p><p><b><br/></b></p></div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/megs-drarry_quite_contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/megs-drarry_quite_contrary/destroy-me-read-by-wheelsmcgraw/s-9vKFcndNeza">Destroy Me - Read by Wheelsmcgraw</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <strong>Thank you for listening!</strong>
   </p>
  <p>
      <strong>Be sure to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/">SUBSCRIBE</a> for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!</strong>   
   </p>
  <p>
      <strong><a href="https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/">Instagram</a></strong>
   </p>
  <p>
      <strong>Check out our new podcast!</strong><br/>
      <strong><a href="http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/">Care of Magical Shippers</a></strong><br/>
      <strong>A Ship Culture Podcast</strong>
   </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>